


I Am Not Debra Winger

by DalWriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Military Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalWriter/pseuds/DalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sees Steve in his dress whites for the first time.  Movies are discussed.  Kono laughs so hard she cries and Danny denies that he is the girl in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not Debra Winger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story because after searching for one about Steve in Dress Whites & being informed it didn't exist, I had to fulfill my own fantasy .  
> This is a work of transformative fiction but I do hope TPTB learn from this & finally give us Steve in dress whites. The Blues don't do it for me.  
> This is un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Stepping into Steve’s office Danny wasn’t surprised to see the olive drab ruck sack on the floor.  He knew it was time for Steve’s annual reserve deployment. . . the one weekend per month and two weeks per year Steve continued to give to his country to maintain his status as a SEAL and work toward that retirement pension, not that Steve needed the money. What got his attention was the garment bag hanging from the coat rack. 

Batting the bag with his hand, Danny inquired, “Why do you need nicely pressed clothes to go off and play soldier?”

Barely looking up from his paperwork, Steve grumbled, “I don’t ‘play soldier’.  I am a reservist in the Navy, Danny, the Navy, not the Army, not the Air Force, not the Marines, not the Boy Scouts, the Navy.  Why is that so hard for you to wrap your head around?”

“Whatever,” Danny dismissed his partner’s rumblings.  It was a game they played.  Danny misidentified the branch of the military and Steve, bless his heart, offered up a mini Danny-style rant defending his precious squids.  “When did you start ironing your fatigues?”

“They’re not my camos.  They’re my dress whites.  Now get your grimey paws off.  I don’t want my uniform to get dirty,” Steve ordered, glaring at Danny so there was no doubt that his 2IC would know he wasn’t kidding around. 

Raising his hands in mock surrender, Danny moved away from the garment bag and further into Steve’s office.  “Whatcha workin’ on?”

“Finishing up the paperwork making you in charge for the next two weeks while I’m gone.  Don’t forget, you have the Island Chief’s breakfast next Tuesday,” Steve reminded him.   Despite having (limited under Governor Denning) immunity and means, the leader of the task force still had administrative and political responsibilities.  Even though Steve wasn’t technically a chief of police, when the head law enforcement officers of each island got together for their quarterly meeting, they initially invited the head of Five-O out of courtesy but now found Commander McGarrett’s fresh perspective quite insightful even if some of his methods were a bit unorthodox. 

“You’re not really gonna make me go to that thing, are you?” Danny whined.  Despite being more of a cop than Steve, as a haole – an outsider – Danny wasn’t always welcome in all of the island’s law enforcement circles.   “I’m no politician.”

“Just be polite,” Steve cautioned but not letting Danny out of the commitment.  “You will get to show off all that proper police procedure you’re always spouting off to me about.”

Danny retorted indignantly, “I do not spout.”

“If you say so, partner,” Steve said.  “But maybe you might not want to share that story about tying the perp to the hood of your car and driving around Honolulu.”

“One time!  One time!  I do one slightly unconventional thing – a thing I blame on my constant exposure to you and your hair-brained,  ninja SEAL, craziness – and you never let me forget it,” Danny complained.

Smirking despite gritting his teeth to keep from laughing, Steve admitted, “Just keepin’ you honest, D.”

Even Danny had to chuckle at that. 

Taking a seat in the chair across from Steve, Danny grew serious, “So what else do I have to know?”

“Nothing much.  Same ole, same ole.  Keep the island safe.  Don’t get yourself or the team killed.  Play nice at the breakfast and I’ll be back in two weeks.  If you need anything, call Denning’s office,” Steve replied.

“And where will you be?” Danny asked expecting ‘that’s classified’ as an answer.

“I’ll be at Pearl Hickam through the weekend but I’m heading up to Coronado on Monday,” Steve supplied in a surprisingly forthcoming manner.

Danny was taken aback by the revelation.   “I thought whatever you did was ‘need to know’, national security, top secret, classified, spy stuff.”

“I’m not Jason Bourne or 007.  I’m a SEAL and while a lot of what I do and have done is classified, not all of it is a matter of life and death,” Steve explained.

“OK, since you’re being all forthcoming – what’s in San Diego?” Danny inquired, pushing his luck to see how much Steve would tell him.

Steve smiled proudly, as though he was glad Danny asked.  “Actually I’ll be teaching a SEAL class about investigative techniques.  Putting the clues together and solving a crime with brains not brawn.”

“You?” Danny teased.  “They hire the wrong guy?  Maybe I should go teach the class and you can stay here.”

Frowning before he continued, Steve defended his position.  “I have learned a lot from you and Chin since I’ve been with Five-0.  Advanced intel can save lives.  With terrorists it is generally better to shoot first, ask questions later, and let God sort it out, but anything we can do to reduce American casualties in the field is worth it.  We need better inter-agency cooperation and this may help.”

“Relax, babe,” Danny intoned.  “You’re so cute when you get all hot and bothered with all your little sailor stuff.”

“Hot and bothered?  I am not hot and bothered,” Steve insisted, rising from his desk in an unconscious move to appear more powerful and menacing. 

Danny smirked, standing to counter Steve’s perceived advantage, “Sure you’re not.”

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Steve suggested, “Don’t you have work to do?”

“Whatever you say, Commander,” Danny teased sarcastically as he sauntered out of Steve’s office.  

 

H50        ***        H50        ***        H50

 

A few minutes after five, Danny glanced up from the BOLOs he was reviewing as Steve stepped back into the bullpen.  Danny’s mouth went immediately dry, his hands became clammy and his heart raced while his lower anatomy began to stir in his now seemingly too tight pants. 

Gone were the ubiquitous cargos and in their place Steve was wearing his naval dress whites, with his cover tucked neatly under his arm.  Had there been sun shining into the building, he would have been gleaming.  Perfectly white, crisp and tailored.  Even what should have been goofy white dress shoes looked remarkably dapper and professional on the stalwart SEAL.  In uniform he seemed to stand straighter and move more stiffly with the clipped arrogance of someone who knows he is the center of attention and in charge of everything around him.  The medals on his chest were a colorful testament to the battles this war hero had seen and won. 

True, Danny had seen Steve in is dress blues on a fair number of occasions, not the least of which was when Steve appeared in court to testify on Danny’s behalf at the custody hearing but he had never seen Steve in his summer uniform.  Usually when Steve had something to do for the Navy or the Seals he was in his practical BDUs or even that ghastly khaki casual uniform.   He felt like such a girl but ‘hot damn’ Steve looked fine in that outfit. 

Realizing that he was about to start fantasizing at his desk surrounded by detectives who would undoubtedly notice the growing bulge in his pants, Danny immediately started reciting the statistics from last night’s Mets’ game in his head to calm himself down.  Once the evidence had dissipated, he strode out of his office under the pretext of saying farewell to his friend. 

As he crossed through the threshold of his office door into the common area, the concentration he was focusing on Steve was shattered by a high pitched wolf whistle coming from his left. 

“Looking good, Boss Man,” Kono praised from the other side of the room. 

A faint tinge of pink shaded the tips of Steve’s ears at Kono’s blatant admiration.  He bestowed a shy smile in her direction and she kept up the shameless flirting.  “You know what they say?”

“What?” Steve had no idea what she was talking about.

“A gold trident and a white suit will get you into bed almost anywhere,” Kono answered.

“I think that’s gold wings and a white suit,” Danny corrected her.

“Are you saying you’d kick me out of bed?” Steve teased.  Danny didn’t respond. 

“A SEAL over a flyboy any day Boss, any day,” Kono assured him.  Living so close to one of the most famous naval bases in the world she’d been hit on by more than her fair share of sailors – enlisted and officers – since she was a teenager. 

“Richard Gere’s got nothing on you, babe,” Danny commented.

Steve looked at his partner, “ _An Officer and a Gentleman_?  Really?  That’s where you’re going with this?”

“What, you wanted Tom Cruise and _Top Gun_?  I thought we already established that you don’t have gold wings,” Danny replied.   When Steve didn’t say anything, Danny continued his teasing by starting to sing, “You never close your eyes any more when I kiss your lips. . .”

Chin and Kono joined in as the classic backup singers. 

“No!  Just no,” Steve ordered.  “Stop singing.  All of you.”

“See this is why you’re Richard Gere.  No singing,”  Danny explained.

“I don’t know.  Danny you make a much more convincing Kelly McGillis than a Debra Winger,” Chin observed. 

Danny turned to glare at the unflappable Chin. 

Now Steve was getting into the act as he moved closer to Danny.  “There was something about the end of that movie . . .”

Still focused on Chin, Danny hadn’t realized just how close Steve had gotten until the other man had scooped him up in a bridal carry.  It wasn’t quite as romantic as the movie because Danny yelped “what the fuck?!” as Steve grunted to take all of his partner’s weight.  “Lay off the malasadas, Danno.”  

“Put me down, you Neanderthal asshole,” Danny bellowed at the indignity of having been hoisted off the ground. 

Steve was happy to comply because lifting 150 pounds of solid Danny was not the same as carting around a slim, petite actress. 

Once he was back on his feet Danny glared at everyone.  Kono couldn’t catch her breath from all of her laughter as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“Shut up, all of you,” Danny continued to holler.  “I hate you.  For the record, I am not Debra Winger!”

Quickly kissing Danny on the cheek with a loud, silly pop, Steve laughed as he strode away, “Sure you’re not, Princess.”

Sputtering, Danny couldn’t even form words.

“I gotta go or I’ll be late to report.  See you in two weeks,” Steve called over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hall.

 

 


End file.
